The Enchantix Fairy
by WinxGirl34
Summary: In this story, Enchantix has an entirely different meaning. A fairy who is so enchanting that without a mask, she can phase anyone into mesmerization. And when six scientists go to Omega for an expedition, they find more then what they expect.
1. The Scientists' New Discovery

**I will worn you this is sadder then most of my other fan-fictions at first. But Nabu explains all he knows. And there are more explanations coming later.**

* * *

**The Enchantix Fairy**

**By ChrisJan34**

**Chapter One: The Scientists' New Discovery**

Once there were six scientists who studied the inhabitance of harsh and dangerous realms. They had studied for five years in the field and had become great friends in the process. Sky, the leader was from Eraklyon and specialized in the details of terrain and landscape. Brandon was also from Eraklyon, and specialized in studying the animals, if any, that occupied the realm. Timmy was the strategist and knew how to keep the equipment in working order for their studies. Riven preferred to study solo, although none of the others would let him, he was reckless and sometimes careless. Helia was the pacifist of the group, if chance needed it and they had to fight to defend themselves, Helia would use non-violent ways of defence. And Nabu, the scientist who studied any magic that was in the realm. For their next expedition, the group was willing to take on a new and life threatening challenge. They went to the harshest realm in the Magical Universe to study, a realm known for keeping the Magical Universe's cruelest convicts and fiercest ice snakes, the Omega Dimension. It was supposed to be the coldest and most brutal of all the realms, so the boys had to pack as much as possible to survive. As Sky, Brandon and Nabu set up their came, Timmy, Helia and Riven began to explore the frozen world. Everyone except Timmy and Riven had a wife or girlfriend at home waiting for them, no one liked Riven because of his careless, selfish attitude, and Timmy would never apply himself to talk to a girl, he was hopeless. So, Timmy dedicated his life to his career, and never gave love one chance. As he felt the icy ground with his foot, he tripped over a strange object.

"Hey guys, I think I found something!" he called to Riven and Helia as they came to see if he was alright. He dug through the snow to see that what he had tripped over was a frozen hand.

"Oh gosh Timmy, leave it alone! You don't know what it is!" Helia tried to stop him, but he kept unburying the strange thing. Once he could plainly see what it was, all three of them gasped in complete shock.

"It's a fairy." Riven replied breathlessly. There, laying before them, was as Riven described, a young fairy their age, her magenta hair stuck to her face, skin pale blue with cold, and a layer of frost over her body. Timmy's eyes widened, something about this girl captivated him, and stole him away from the task at hand. He reached over cautiously and felt the girl's frozen cheek. Something about this girl made his heart sink and shatter into endless pieces. It was as if Timmy was under some short of spell, and Helia soon followed, Riven was the only one not shaken by this fairy's state.

"How… how can anyone even think of hurting this innocent fairy?" Timmy whispered under his breath, heartbroken.

"Timmy, she's long dead. There's nothing you could do. Now leave her alone." Riven replied roughly, but Timmy and Helia wouldn't listen, they kept staring at the frozen fairy.

"Fare well, beautiful, sweet fairy. We hardly knew you." Helia sighed as Timmy bent over the fairy's ice cold face, and planted one gentle kiss on her lifeless lips.

"Timmy, get a hold of yourself, she'd dead!" Riven snapped, shaking him furiously. Suddenly, colour began to fill the fairy's lips and replace the pale lifeless blue colour of her skin.

"I don't believe it, Timmy I think you brought her back to life." Helia gasped.

"That's illogical," Timmy argued, "I don't have any powers and besides it would just be impossible. Only very gifted magical beings can do that."

"Then how else do you explain-" Riven was about to ask when Nabu found the trio and their newly discovered miracle.

"What in the realms?" Nabu asked, noticing the frozen fairy's skin return to its former warm, pale complexion.

"Can you figure this out, Nabu? I kissed her, and now I think I've brought her back to life." Timmy explained as Nabu crouched down and waved a magic hand over the reviving fairy.

"Well now." Nabu replied after a few minutes of checking out the situation.

"What, what is it!" Timmy panicked, hoping that this lifeless fairy had somehow gained back her life.

"It's incredible, this fairy was spelled to have the appearance of being long dead, when in actual fact, she was in a long, frozen sleep." Nabu explained as the fairy's body slowly continued to unfreeze. After, there was a bright blinding light coming from the now entirely revived fairy. Everyone was mesmerized by her face, her teal jewelled irises, bright magenta hair that wrapped elegantly around one cheek, and lips so full and an expression so curious. She was a vision of beauty, even Riven was scathed by the glowing fairy, but no one expect Timmy could actually see her face, everyone else just saw the light. He took a pair of protective goggles from his bag, and put them on the sweet fairy.

"There, you're too bright." he replied softly as the light from the fairy's face vanished, and everyone else was released from her trance.

"What happened, Nabu?" Helia asked as Timmy gathered the completely unstable fairy in his arms.

"I don't believe it, what we have here is an Enchantix fairy, they are very rare, especially in the form of technology fairies." Nabu explained to the group.

"Do you have a name?" Timmy asked the mysterious fairy as he carried her, but she placed her hand to her throat.

"You can't speak?" he asked, and the fairy nodded and took out a pendent. Timmy took a glance at it and saw a name printed in purple on the back.

Tecna

"Is that your name?" Timmy asked that silent fairy as he continued to carry her, and the others followed. The fairy nodded simply and sank deeper into Timmy's arms, she was so weak that she soon slipped back into slumber.

"What do you think we should do with her?" Helia asked.

"She needs to be cared for, certainly she's been through something unexplainable, she can't speak." Timmy replied.

"Let's take her back to the ship to be checked over and them we should get back to our research." Riven said carelessly.

"I want to stay with her." Timmy insisted, "Something about her just… makes me obligated to make sure she makes it. She's too innocent for such a horrible realm."

"Hey, I just thought of something." Riven suddenly said, "What if she's a trap?"

"Don't ever say that, Riven!" Timmy shouted, "No one so delicate could be bate for anything or anyone. It's too sad of a thought to ever consider."

"Riven, you are honestly cold hearted." Helia added.

"Geez it was just a thought." Riven huffed.

"Let's bring this enchanting young fairy to the aircraft. The ship's nurses will take care of her, she'll be in good hands." Nabu replied as they all followed Timmy back to their ship with the beautiful Enchantix fairy in his arms.

* * *

**What happened to Tecna? Why can't she speak? Who spelled her into the frozen sleep? Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Enchantix Powers

**Chapter Two: Enchantix Powers**

Timmy and the others entered the infirmary room of their enormous ship, and the nurses working there suddenly gasped in shock to see the sweet, sleeping fairy in Timmy's arms.

"Oh what happened to this poor fairy?" one nurse cried.

"Just lay her down here, we'll take good care of her." the other replied more calmly as Timmy lay the fairy down gently on the bed. The two nurses felt her arms very gently. The fairy was wearing a sleeveless vest and mini-skirt with leggings, but surely she never meant to be in a frozen dimension in that attire. They all knew something must've happened to this fairy to have her cursed to look long dead, dead enough for snow to fall over her, and for no one to care until Timmy came along.

"The poor thing is shaking, these blankets aren't warm enough!" The one, panicking nurse continued to cry out, rushing to the supply room of the hallway. Obviously, she too was in the trance of the Enchantix fairy.

"She must be frightened, we might have to do some tests to see how weak she has become. They're just routine for injured people we find." the calmer one explained.

"I need to be with her," Timmy insisted, "I just feel as if she needs me, I can talk to her and knew she won't be scared of me."

"Alright, if you know she'll be calm enough around you to keep still." the nurse replied, "Do you know anything about her already."

"She's been spelled to look long dead, but in all illogical sense, I kissed her and broke the spell. She's an Enchantix fairy, so if you take that mask off, you'll be instantly hypnotized by her beauty, her name is Tecna and she can't speak, but I don't know why." Timmy explained all he knew about the enchanting fairy he and his friends discovered.

"We'll have to take a look and see, but Timmy, you may want to wait outside for a while. This could be disturbing if you're the one who broke the spell." the nurse told him.

"Why?" Timmy asked worriedly.

"You see, the one who breaks the death appearance spell will instantly care for and want to protect the fairy from any harm. We won't harm her, we just need to take a look to see what caused her voice loss." The nurse continued as the other one ran in the room with blanket after warm blanket.

"Keep her warm, and handle her very gently, who knows what she's been through." she replied hastily, wrapping the blankets around the shaking fairy.

"Lisa, stop." the second nurse ordered, "We have to see why she can't speak and what exactly happened to her." Lisa shuddered, looking at the fairy on the infirmary bed, her eyes deeply shut, her hair cupping the side of her face. So still, and yet so frightened.

"Oh, the poor sweet fairy can't even speak, that's horrible." Lisa continued to look at her as Timmy hesitantly left the room, looking back, "Who has hurt you, innocent fairy?"

* * *

Hours later, Timmy began to feel very on edge about what the two nurses, and a few specialized doctors from Eraklyon, had to say about the fairy's loss of words, and what had happen to her.

"Timmy, we're ready for you now." Karen, the second, more calm nurse had entered the room where he waited endlessly.

"Did you find out anything?" Timmy asked impatiently.

"We're just nurses, the doctors will tell you what you need to know." Karen replied. She lead Timmy back into the infirmary, where he was shocked by the sight before him. The weakened Enchantix fairy he had rescued from a frozen slumber had a small thin tube coming from her arm and gauze surrounding the place where a needle was injected. She was still sound asleep under the warm, cozy blankets that Lisa had brought for her. Timmy's face went pale with fear as if the doctors where hurting the precious fairy.

"What are you doing to her, don't hurt her! Please!" he begged, running to the fairy's side and squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"We're not hurting the fairy, Timmy. We are simply helping her body regain the vitamins it needs to build back her immune system. She was in a very serious condition when you found her, if you hadn't brought her here now, she actually would've died." a doctor explained, trying to calm Timmy while he stared down at the fairy's gorgeous, delicate face.

"You're going to be okay, I promise." he whispered soothingly to the fairy, hoping that in some miracle, she would hear him.

"We found that the voice loss was caused by excessive screaming, and the frostbiting wind of the Omega Dimension. She wore her voice out, and the effects of the damage that the wind did to her vocals is permanent, unfortunately for such a sweet fairy, we wouldn't be able to hear her voice." The doctor continued.

"That's so sad, if only there was a cure." Lisa replied.

"We're afraid not." the doctor sighed regretfully.

"It won't matter," Timmy said, trying to calm himself through this news, "I can find a way to communicate with her. I can gain her trust, she wouldn't want to be anywhere without me."

"You've already gained her full trust, Timmy." Nabu told him, coming in the infirmary with the other scientists. "After you broke the death sleep curse upon her, she will only count on you for trust and comfort. She has no one else to turn to."

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she's in the best care. She needs love, and someone to treat her with extraordinary delicacy." Timmy replied, 'I don't know how much damage was done, but I'd do anything at all to make it all better."

"And by all means, you may tend to her as you wish, but for now we need to take a sample of her blood." the doctor told Timmy.

"For what?" Timmy asked worriedly.

"Just to find out how healthy her blood is, anything could've happened to this poor fairy and it's up to us to figure it out." the doctor explained, beginning to replace the tube coming from the gauze with an empty syringe. Suddenly the fairy's eyes slowly opened, and despite the doctor's gentle yet firm touch on her arm, she began to panic. She wanted to scream, but knew she couldn't, so she starting to uncontrollably tremble with fear.

"No one's going to hurt you." Lisa repeated as she came over to the trembling fairy to try and calm her down, but it didn't work. Nothing Lisa, Karen or the doctors could do was able to stop her from shaking, that is until Timmy came up to the bed and looked over the fairy's face. Her eyes were the deepest shade of teal, they made him melt with their scared curiosity.

"It's okay, Tecna. You're safe and warm now, don't panic." Timmy whispered softly, squeezing her hand in reassurance. She immediately stopped trembling and looked up at him, her eyes widening as if to say "It's you!"

"Yes Tecna, it's me. I'm the one who rescued you." Timmy continued gently. He cautiously dragged his fingers along the thin thread that was apart of her pendent, until he held up the butterfly that had her name engraved on the back. Tecna then understood how he knew her name, and remembered being rescued by this charming scientist. She sank down into her covers and took deep but silent sighs of calmness. As Timmy continued to keep Tecna calm, the doctor took the blood sample.

"There, sweet fairy, just relax now. There's nothing to be frightened of anymore." the doctor replied to Tecna calmly.

"Do you know what happened to her, doctor?" Sky asked.

"No, we haven't gotten any information on that." the doctor regretted to tell the scientists. Tecna began tapping on Timmy's shoulder as if to tell him something.

"What is it, Tecna?" Timmy asked her as she pointed to a small palmtop computer sitting on the desk, "Do you want to type something?" Timmy brought it over to her and turned it on. Tecna brought up a blank typing page, her available fingers moving as fast as lightening on the keyboard.

"What is she typing?" Riven asked Brandon as they waited for Tecna to show them her story. Finally, she turned the palmtop to face Timmy. The words on screen read…

_Thank you for saving me from that frightening place, I thought I was going to die. As you may already know from your friend, I am a technology Enchantix fairy. And thanks to my pendent, you already know my name. I lived in Zenith before this terrible accident, but a group of horrifying wizards captured me and sent me to the Omega Dimension, were the lead of the group, Valtor, cast the death sleep spell upon me. I thought I was dead until the charming young scientist with red rimmed glasses broke the spell with his kiss. Now I don't think I can trust anyone else. I'm scared, please help me._

"Why did the wizards want to hurt you so badly?" Helia asked as Tecna pulled the palmtop towards her and typed some more.

_A technology Enchantix fairy is the rarest of any Enchantix fairy, and with the magic I possess, anyone can hold endless possibilities, both good or evil._

"Don't you worry anymore, Tecna. we'll take the best care of you possible. You're going to have a better life now." Timmy replied, placing gentle hands over hers on top of the palmtop's keys. The heat from the modem felt warm against the two sets of hands. Brandon looked at Sky and Helia with a teasing smile.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd be looking at love at first sight." he teased.

"It's Tecna's Enchantix powers." Nabu explained. "Once you kiss an Enchantix fairy, you are forever in her trance." The rest of the scientists watched as Timmy stared deeply into Tecna's heart-melting teal eyes.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, for some reason I had serious writers' block every time I did have time to type it.**


	3. Bring Me to Life

**The whole "whipped" thing I got from the show Two and a Half Men, I thought it would be funny for Riven to say to Timmy, and Timmy denies it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bring Me to Life_, the song is by Evanescence.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **_**Bring Me to Life**_

That evening, Timmy had returned from his research mission while the sweet Enchantix fairy that stole his heart was resting in the infirmary. He was sure that she must be starving by now and went to the ship's kitchen to prepare a warm bowl of soup for her. As he was cooking, Helia snuck behind him and startled him.

"Preparing a hot meal for the lovely Enchantix fairy, I see." Helia replied, making Timmy drop a piece of carrot on the floor.

"Geez, Helia you scared me." Timmy scolded, throwing the wasted carrot slice into the garbage, "Tecna needs all the nourishment she can get, this is no time for the three second rule."

"Wow, Timmy, you're whipped." Riven laughed, walking into the kitchen.

"You shut up, Riven!" Timmy shouted in denial, but the truth was that Timmy had instantly fallen for Tecna the moment he kissed her lifeless lips, and even before then, he had been in a trance.

"What, I'm just saying?" Riven looked stunned as Timmy set the soup to boil, and rushed out.

"We all know he's under Tecna's trance, but there's nothing we can do, or want to do. He has finally found someone to love, misted of completely focusing on his career alone. Now I hope one day you'll do the same." Helia explained as Riven scoffed at him.

"Like I'm going to become a whipped sap like Timmy." Riven laughed and walked out, leaving Helia distraught.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy ran into Karen in the hallway as she was getting an extra pillow for Tecna.

"How is she?" Timmy asked breathlessly, both from running, and from the thought of the innocent fairy resting in the infirmary.

"She just woke up, Lisa's watching over her.

"Did she… uh… want me?" Timmy asked, knowing how hard it was for Tecna to communicate without speaking.

"Well, she did motion that she wanted to know where you were." Karen told him.

"Great." Timmy answered in a hurry, "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, Timmy." Karen replied.

"I know you wore a purple mask to the Annual Scientists and Co-Workers Masquerade ball last year, do you still have it?" Timmy asked Karen.

"Yes, it's still in my closet on this ship, honestly I don't know why I took it here anyway." Karen laughed.

"Well it's a good thing you did, because I think those protective goggles aren't very comfortable for Tecna, are they?" Timmy asked.

"I guess you're right." Karen answered, "I'll find that thing, it's hers, she can keep it." Karen ran to the sleeping quarters to find the mask for Tecna while Timmy went back to the kitchen to check on his soup.

* * *

When the soup was ready, Timmy brought down a bowl to the infirmary. He poked his head into the room, seeing Tecna lay restlessly on the bed. Then he walked in, carefully setting the bowl down on the tray and pulling it towards her.

"I made it just for you." Timmy began as Tecna looked at the soup skeptically, "Try some, Tecna, you need to gain your strength." Tecna took a slow, curious spoonful, and as the warm liquid touched her tongue, she felt better.

"Is it good?" Timmy asked warmly as Tecna nodded over her third spoonful. Timmy smiled at her slightly, again staring into her teal eyes behind the goggles. Maybe Riven had been right, he knew that, but he never knew how desperately in love he was, it just came so instantly. After Tecna had finished her bowl of soup, Karen rushed in, with her purple mask in hand.

"I found it, finally!" She announced. She handed the mask to Timmy as he moved the eating tray over.

"That's great, Karen." Timmy replied, "Now close your eyes, things are going to get bright in here." Karen did as told, and Timmy explained calmly to Tecna what he was going to do. He took off the goggles, and once again, Tecna began to shine like a star. Then, Timmy replaced the goggles with the purple mask, and the shine instantly vanished. He knew it felt a lot better then wearing heavy goggles all the time.

"Wow, now I know what you meant, she can be bright." Karen let out a relieved sigh after opening her eyes. Finally, Timmy could clearly see Tecna's teal jewelled eyes without having to look through the lenses of the goggles.

"Does that feel better now?" Timmy asked softly as he adjusted the mask for Tecna, and she nodded slightly.

"Now, you keep resting, sweet fairy, you're still pretty fragile." Karen told Tecna kindly, then she left the room as Tecna looked back at Timmy. Then she pointed to his ear.

"What is it, Tecna?" Timmy asked, then she motioned for him to come closer, and he assumed she wanted to whisper something in his ear… but she couldn't speak, how could she? Despite his questions, he pulled himself closer to her, close enough to hear something from her lips.

"Thank you." he thought he heard her say, it was so quiet that she barely heard it at all. Even then, Timmy couldn't believe his ears.

"Tecna, you… you can talk?" Timmy asked in amazement.

"Just barely." Tecna replied in a weak whisper that was almost non-existent. It sounded as if the very effort to speak was brutally painful, "I hurts so much…"

"Ssh, don't try and speak if it hurts you, don't strain yourself." Timmy whispered consolingly, helping her lay on the bed, "Just relax, and don't worry, I can translate what you need to say. I'll take care of you, I promise." Tecna looked up at Timmy again, and managed another attempt to speak, one last attempt.

"Thank you… Timmy…" she managed to let the words out, even though the effort scratched her throat.

"Ssh, don't speak Tecna." Timmy replied softly again to her, "I know how grateful you are for my help, but I never want you to hurt yourself. I want to take your pain, your sadness and your fear all away." Timmy gently slid his fingers through the stands of Tecna's short magenta hair as she turned her head to the side, and soon she drifted away to a peaceful, sound sleep.

"Sleep sweetly beautiful fairy, no one will hurt you any longer." he whispered, slowly exiting the infirmary.

* * *

That night, as Timmy slept, he dreamed of the gorgeous enchantment that he swore to protect and care for. She was sitting atop a tall marble pillar surrounded by white clouds of cotton, smiling at him. She wore a long silk dress that cascaded down her bare legs and past her feet which touched the surface of the cotton like it was water. Though something was amiss, her smile was there, but her eyes pleaded for help, frightened. Timmy ran through the field of clouds, trying to reach her. Suddenly the clear sky turned to dark grey, almost black clouds. Five tall men floated down from the darkened clouds, capturing poor Tecna in a bubble the would eventually weaken her powerless. And as soon as they appeared, they vanished, leaving Timmy scared for Tecna's life. Moments of greatly unmeasurable fear, Timmy heard a voice, a petrified singing voice that belonged to the very innocent fairy he was fearing for.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead!"

As Timmy heard the voice continue to sing, he began to sing in response, as if to answer Tecna's cries of fear from the dream.

"All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"

And her frightened voice continued to sing in response to Timmy.

"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life"

Timmy knew that Tecna couldn't actually sing, but in his dream, she had communicated with him, begging him that if the five wizards ever captured her, to free he from their clutches, destroy them, and show her the real meaning of what everlasting love is. Timmy's eyes shot open from his horrifying dream as he called out to Tecna, afraid that she may've been captured already. He ran as fast as his heart raced to where Tecna lay in the infirmary.

* * *

Once he got there, he swung open the door and startled sweet Tecna out of a sound sleep. He ran over to the bed and gathered her in his arms.

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to leave you, Tecna. I won't let those villainous wizards touch you." he whispered, cradling her in his arms and caressing her hair once more.


	4. How Did You Two Meet?

**The idea for Tecna's hand motions in the next chapters was inspired by the show Sue Thomas: FB Eye. My roommate got me watching it and I love it. **

**

* * *

Chapter Four: How Did You Two Meet?**

A few months later, after the scientists' mission to the Omega Dimension, Timmy had taken Tecna back to his mansion in Magix. During his years as a scientist, Timmy had obtained enough money to buy the mansion, however he saved the money up until his last expedition, he had kept it away in the bank At the time he lived in a duplex in downtown Magix, but now that he had Tecna to take care of, he felt she needed more, a lot more. So, all his income that he saved up over the past years of his career went into giving Tecna all the luxuries of a princess. Everyday, she wore gowns of the finest material, and she now owned masks for every one of her outfits. Tecna was treated so delicately by the maids Timmy hired. But of course he did spend time with her himself. Timmy personally made sure that Tecna never felt ignored.

One day, Timmy had invited all the other scientists and their wives for an afternoon gathering to meet Tecna. They all come in a group, and one of Timmy's maids let them in and sat them in the seating room, where Tecna sat silently on the coach. Timmy, however, had slipped into the kitchen to grab the drinks and finger sandwiches. As he returned, he was surprised to see his guests there all at once.

"Timmy, where in Magix did you find this enchanting fairy?" Flora, Helia's wife, a sweet and kind natured woman, asked him.

"Actually Flora… I didn't find her in Magix." Timmy hesitated to say. Tecna suddenly looked at him with fearful, wide eyes, "She doesn't want me to mention it."

"Does she speak English?" Bloom, Sky's wife, a red hair with her hair in a bun and a sky blue blouse, asked.

"She doesn't speak at all." Timmy sighed, looking deeply into Tecna's eyes, remembering how painful it was for her to speak, "It hurts her."

"How?" Stella, Brandon's wife, who was a blonde woman who wore a lot of jewelry, asked simply.

"That is part of how I met her, and she was so weak… so fragile and so frightened at the time that I… just couldn't get myself to separate from her. I had to protect her and take care of her." Timmy explained, knowing he'd said too much, and he'd have to tell these woman how her met her. Tecna looked at him skeptically and leaned towards him to try to talk to him.

"Timmy… please don't." She pleaded, her voice straining to let out the sound.

"Tecna, don't strain yourself." Timmy whispered.

"What is it?" Flora asked sweetly.

"Tecna doesn't want me to talk about it, it frightens her." Timmy explained, wrapping his arms gently around he shoulders for reassurance.

"Did she just speak to you?" Layla, Nabu's wife, asked.

"She can speak, it just hurts her brutally to do it. I have to remind her not to strain herself although I can't see why the pain doesn't remind her enough." Timmy told her. Suddenly, Tecna began making motions with her hands, which Timmy had learned to translate into words.

"She says she gives up, I can tell you how we met." Timmy sighed regretfully.

"Are you sure, sweetie, is that really what you want?" Flora asked Tecna warmly, and she nodded in response.

"Okay, I didn't find Tecna is Magix, I found her on our last expedition." Timmy began.

"Oh, you found her in the Omega Dimension?" Bloom asked worriedly.

"Yes," Timmy continued, "Helia, Riven and I were looking around the place, trying to discover our surroundings, when I tripped over her hand. She was frozen stiff, but it only looked like she had been long dead, but then I kissed her frozen lips… and I never felt the same again. She had stolen my heart, and yes Riven, I will admit I am whipped."

"Ha! I told you!" Riven laughed triumphantly.

"She is an Enchantix fairy, and without her masks, she shines so bright that you can't even see her face. Her voice was taken away from excessive screaming and the frostbiting windchill of the Omega Dimension… The reason why she was down there in the first place is that five evil wizards had her captive and tried to kill her for her powers… but then I found her and look after her until she got stronger." Timmy continued to explain, "Unfortunately she can't use her powers anymore."

"Oh, you poor thing, no wonder you didn't want to talk about it." Flora replied softly to Tecna, who looked up at Timmy with wide eyes.

"It's all over, Tecna, you have a wonderful house with people who love you with all their hearts. Nothing bad will happen anymore, I promise." Timmy reassured her soothingly.

"She's still scared that the wizards are going to come back for her?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, completely terrified." Timmy sighed.

"Well,… it is a possibility." Layla pointed out, "If the wizards know that Tecna isn't still frozen, then-"

"No!" Timmy suddenly cried out as Tecna pulled herself into his embrace, "They won't lay a finger on her, I promised her that!"

"I wasn't saying it was _going_ to happen, all I was saying is it _could_ happen." Layla clarified.

"I'm sorry I snapped." Timmy shuddered, then looked at Tecna, "And I am so sorry for scaring you like that." Then he planted a simple kiss on her forehead.

"He really is under her trance." Layla whispered to Nabu.

"What did I tell you?" Nabu chuckled. After that, they talked more about the other wives for a while, and enjoyed their refreshments. Timmy was relieved that Tecna was safe in the security of his new mansion, but he n ever knew that their adventure had just begun.


	5. Tecna Captured

**The inspiration for Gantlos's love for Tecna was from SailorWednesdayMercury's story 'A Couple Holding A Mysterious Secret' both 1 and 2. Thx SWM!**

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Tecna Captured**

Down a laser gridded hallway, through key coded French doors, on a large canopy bed, under a lilac comforter, lay the sweet Enchantix fairy that stole Timmy's heart. However it was after Tecna fell into deep peaceful sleep that all the security was turned on, and she had everything she needed in her bedroom, a connected bathroom with cups for her to fill if she became thirsty at night, a tray of finger foods if she was ever hungry, everything she could need was at her fingertips. She was never told about the lasers in the hallway, or that her door was locked with a code, for Timmy thought that if he told her, she would have a sense of being trapped, and he only wanted for her to feel protected. However Timmy may have gone a little too far.

* * *

Tecna slept peacefully, knowing nothing will touch her. Her silk housecoat wrapped around her, surrounding her in warmth. Though, she was being watched, watched by the five wizards. Valtor, the lead wizard stared at her through his watchful eye.

"So, in some way, that Enchantix fairy has escaped from the Omega Dimension, someone has broken the death sleep spell on her." Valtor thought aloud.

"What do we do now?" Organ asked.

"We kidnap her." Valtor answered simply, "And suck her powers dry. She won't shine, she won't even be able to transform anymore."

"Just don't kill her." Gantlos replied, "That angelic fairy should be mine, you guys keep her powers, but I'll be lucky enough to marry that sweet young innocence."

"Oh, shut up, Gantlos!" Anagan yelled, "You're weak, you're staring at her and you're lost in her trance. Grow some balls will you!"

"Watch your mouth, Anagan!" Organ scolded, "We have no use for the fairy after we've drained her of her Enchantix powers. You can do whatever you wish with her, though you will have to watch her suffer for a few days."

"I could watch her all day long." Gantlos sighed, staring again at the image of the sleeping fairy through the eye.

"At least you're not of any protest to our plan, are you Gantlos?" Duman asked him.

"As long as I have her hand afterwards, then you can do whatever you want." Gantlos replied.

"Excellent." Valtor cackled.

* * *

Later that night, the five wizards broke into the near hallways close to the one that led to Tecna's bedroom. Once all five were in, Organ looked around to find out where to go next.

"Her room is this way." he whispered, as they all ran toward the laser gridded hallway.

"Halt!" Valtor ordered silently.

"What is it now, Valtor?" Organ asked, frustrated.

"They're not making it easy for us, this hallway's filled with lasers." Valtor explained in a whisper.

"Alright." Gantlos huffed, and used his powers to blow up every laser on the wall. Suddenly, alarms sounded in the hallway.

"Great, Gantlos, now what?" Anagan asked frustratedly.

* * *

Timmy was woken up from a sound sleep from the alarms sounding in the hallway near Tecna's room. He burst out from his covers and grabbed his laser gun.

"Tecna!" he called breathlessly, running down the hallway to see that the wizards had already broken into Tecna's bedroom, and she was almost in their grasp.

"Finally," Gantlos whispered softly, "I can touch her soft, silky hair."

"You get your filthy, villainous hands off of her!" Timmy shouted, storming into the room just as Gantlos was about to pick up sleeping Tecna from her warm bed. However, sweet Tecna was awakened by Timmy's outburst, but instead of wanting to scream, she did something that shocked all of her watchers. She transformed from her silk housecoat and pyjamas to a gorgeous fairy form. Then, she tried to attack the wizards.

"Nice try, precious, but the death sleep spell stole your ability to attack." Duman cackled, grabbing Tecna by the wrist.

"Let her go!" Timmy ordered, then, he shot Duman, making sure that he didn't hurt Tecna in the process. He shot backwards, and Tecna dropped to the ground. Timmy ran to her, embracing her.

"I got you." he whispered consolingly, holding her close to him.

"Don't screw this up, get the fairy!" Valtor ordered as the rest of the wizards attacked. Timmy took out a device that doubled as a shield, and pulled Tecna behind it to safety.

"I'm not letting some amateur steal my future wife!" Gantlos yelled, using his powers to knock Timmy backward and leave Tecna defenceless.

"Future wife… over my cold, motionless, dead body!" Timmy cried out, running toward Gantlos before he could grab Tecna once more. Though, Gantlos wasn't the one who grabbed her.

"Well I'd like to see that." Anagan laughed evilly as Organ walked up, standing face to face with Timmy as Tecna tried to struggle from Dumon's grasp. Now Tecna wanted to scream, to try and beg Timmy not to face him, but knew as much as she wanted to that she couldn't. Organ attacked Timmy, knocking him backward and sending him into unconsciousness. Tecna struggled harder in Dumon's grasp, but Gantlos walked calmly over to her and touch her cheek softly. Though. she turned away from him in disgust.

"What's the matter, my angelic beauty? Wouldn't you rather be in the arms of a powerful wizard than a pathetic scientist?" he asked her gently, but with the slightest evil undertone. Suddenly Tecna was shot from behind, making her fall to the ground.

"Organ, don't hurt her!" Gantlos yelled furiously as he gathered now weakened Tecna in his arms. She went limp, and he tilted her head, " Duman, get me the sleeping formula." As Duman handed Gantlos a vile of soft purple liquid, Tecna tried to struggle even more from his arms.

"Ssh, my sweet beauty, nothing else will touch you." Gantlos whispered gently to Tecna, tipping her head even more, and letting the formula slip from the vile's rim to her tongue, and then slide down her throat. In a matter of minutes, Tecna's teal eyes shut deeply, and her head went limp in Gantlos's arm.

"Perfect," Valtor cackled, "We got the fairy, now we can suck her Enchantix powers dry, and destroy her."

"No!" Gantlos cried out, "Nothing will touch this innocent angelic sweetness. After you take her powers, she's mine for the taking! We made a deal!"

"With Organ, you did, but need I remind you of your duties first as a powerful wizard?" Valtor asked.

"It doesn't matter, I want her!" Gantlos protested.

"Let's just go." Organ sighed exasperatedly, and they vanished with Tecna limp in Gantlos's arms.


	6. The Mission

**Chapter Six: The Mission**

"Timothy, are you alright?" Timmy's golden eyes slowly opened to see three of Tecna's maids looking over him.

"Tecna, where's Tecna?" Timmy asked as he shot up from the floor and ran into Tecna's room. He searched every inch of the room, calling out for Tecna, however she was no where in sight.

"We couldn't find her either, Master Timothy. We assumed something must've happened that you would know about." One of the maids told him.

"I was knocked out… the wizards we attacking the house and… The wizards took her!" Timmy suddenly realized his biggest fear, as well as Tecna's. She had been kidnapped by the wizards, and they would do horrible things to her. Unspeakable things that shook him to the very core and made his blood run cold. Not to mention the fact that one of the wizards threatened to marry her, Timmy had to stop whatever they were about to do before it was too late.

"Oh no!" the three maids cried out in a panic, however Timmy had no time to panic. What he had to do was get back up.

* * *

Timmy began a video conference with all his scientist partners, since they know his relationship with Tecna. First, Sky appeared on the screen, with Bloom, Brandon and Stella in the background.

"Sky, Brandon, Tecna's been captured by the wizards! I never thought it would happen, but it did!" Timmy cried out in pure horror, just imagining what that were planning to do to poor Tecna.

"Okay, Timmy, just take a few deep breathes, we'll be there with the ship in half an hour." Sky told him calmly.

"I don't have half an hour!" Timmy yelled, his heart pounded so hard it felt like he couldn't contain it in his chest anymore.

"Timmy!" Riven exclaimed, his screen appearing in the video conference, "You need to calm yourself!"

"How can I calm down when Tecna is in the hands of those villainous criminals?" Timmy asked in a panic.

"Okay." Nabu began, his screen popped up to add to the video conference, "We'll be there as fast as we can." Layla was sitting in the background, knitting something.

"Just tell me where their fortress is, I'll go myself!" Timmy shouted.

"It's in the dark realm of Obsidian, but Timmy, it's too dangerous! You'll never make it out alive!" Helia protested, as his screen came into view of all other participants of the conference.

"I don't care, I would risk my life to see Tecna unharmed." Timmy admitted, "I'm not letting her stay in the hands of those evil wizards. They'll hurt her, I know it."

"Timmy, if you go without us and survive, I will personally knock your teeth out." Riven threatened, "ThIs is the stupidest act of heroics you have ever made!"

"I'm sorry to say, but Riven's right." Brandon sighed, "If you go alone, you'll regret it."

"Guys, I don't care!" Timmy yelled, turning off his screen. Then he rushed out to his hidden garage, were he had an inter-realm ship for just such emergencies. He raced aboard, and buckled himself in, because he know this was going to be a fast paced ride at the speed of light. With full fuel, Timmy started the engine and immediately headed into hyper-speed. He wanted to get to the wizards' fortress any way he could.

* * *

"Timmy, Timmy!" Sky called out over his video screen, "He hung up on us."

"He's going to Obsidian alone, we can't let him do that!" Helia exclaimed.

"I swear, I am going to knock the living tar out of him once I see him again." Riven mumbled exasperatedly.

"Riven, don't, Timmy may not be having his head on straight, but that's no need to beat him up." Brandon protested.

"We'll take Sky's ship to Obsidian, but we have to hurry. Timmy will be going at hyper-speed the way he's acting." Nabu told the men. At that, they all planned on where to meet, and then hung up.

* * *

Tecna opened her eyes to see Gantlos looking down at her through glass, she lay on a comfortable mattress with a blanket covering her.

"Wake up, my sweet." Gantlos began softly, "I convinced Valtor to make your rest a little more pleasant while we suck your powers dry." At that, Tecna wished she could gasp, but she knew she couldn't.

"Don't you worry, my beautiful fairy." he continued, "It won't hurt you." Tecna stood up, noticing that the mattress was surrounded by a glass dome. Colourless smoke filled the air of the dome, slowly draining Tecna's powers without her knowing it. At least, not yet. When she got up, she was still in her fairy form, however it was only a matter of time before she would de-transform and collapse where she stood. She began making frantic hand motions, which Gantlos had studied in his observations of Tecna.

"Oh, you don't have to worry, my sweet. That soothing smell that surrounds you is the inconspicuous gas that is draining you of you magic as I speak." he explained, "Your silence makes it so much easier for me to fall in love with you." When Gantlos said this, Tecna covered her mouth as if she was about to hurl.

"How I adore your rejection, my beauty. But I know that when your rendered powerless, you'll come around." Gantlos laughed evilly as Tecna sat back on the soft mattress in defeat. She wished that Timmy would burst through the window, and in some way, free her from the dome that she was trapped in.


	7. Musa

**Finally I broke my writer's block! It was shorter then I wanted, but I hope it does you all justice. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Musa**

As Gantlos continued to stare longingly at Tecna, she looked out the window, waiting, hoping that Timmy would appear somehow.

"In a few days, my lovely fairy, you'll be set free from this dome, drained of your magic. Then you'll be mine for all eternity." Gantlos replied. But Tecna knew she'd rather die under the death sleep spell then be his wife. All she did was roll her eyes at him.

"Why to you resist me, it's only going to make loving you so much more tempting?" he asked in a way that sent shivers down her back and a cold feeling in her blood. If only she could speak. By now, she could sense that the gas in the dome was now taking an affect, she felt weaker then before, but still able to stand.

"Gantlos!" Valtor called out, "Quit flirting with the prisoner, I had to keep an eye on you, and now Duman has his head in the clouds too!"

"Let go of me!" a female voice cried out as Anagon and Orgon dragged another fairy into the room, she had dark blue hair and blue eyes full of tears of fright. Her eyes were also covered by a red mask, like Tecna's purple one. For Musa was an Enchantix fairy as well, one of music to be exact. Tecna turned to the voice, of which she recognized. It was Musa, her best friend before she was trapped in the Omega Dimension and put under the death sleep spell. How could they have found her? Then, both Anagon and Orgon tossed poor Musa into a dome that was beside Tecna's, and finally she turned to her long lost friend.

"Oh, no!" Musa gasped, "What have they done to you, Tec?" All Tecna could do was flail her arms frantically and place her hand on her throat.

"Tecna, what's wrong, why won't you speak to me?" Musa asked worriedly.

"It's not that she _won't_ talk, she _can't_." Anagon explained wickedly, "You see, fairy, your technological Enchantix fairy friend has lost her voice when we trapped her in the frozen depths of the Omega Dimension. The extreme cold, and her continuous screaming wasted her voice to a weak whisper that is too painful for her to attempt."

"Oh, Tecna… I'm so sorry I didn't try and find you before this happened." Musa sobbed for her best friend's suffering, and collapsed on her knees in her dome.

"And that's not all, I personal put her under a death sleep spell. A spell that gives her the appearance of being long dead, when she was actually in an eternal sleep." Valtor continued.

"You… you criminals! Just you wait 'til I get out of this dome! I'll battle you all one by one!" Musa threatened as more tears rolled from her eyes. Tecna shook her head frantically, trying to warm Musa of the wizards' strength. Musa began attacking the glass, but that only took more of her power, she fell to the floor and continued to weep again.

"Tecna, why must these things happen to you? Why you and not me?"

"What's the matter, my beautiful melody?" Dumon ran over to Musa's dome to see her tearful over her best friend, "Those eyes must not shed tears."

"Get away from me!" Musa cried out.

"I suppose we're having a double wedding, hey Orgon?" Gantlos chuckled before staring back at Tecna.

"Shut up!" Orgon commanded. Suddenly, an all familiar man flew from the window with weapons in hand, looking around for his one and only. It was Timmy, and as soon as her spotted Tecna trapped within her dome, with Gantlos standing there looking down at her, his eyes widened.

"Tecna!" He called out, and she was snapped out of her disgust for Gantlos. She began banging the glass with her fists.

"You're not going anywhere near _my_ sweet treasure!" Gantlos lunged from his place on the outside of Tecna's dome and began a fierce battle against Timmy. Dumon, Anagon and Orgon all joined the fight. Timmy began shooting laser after laser at Gantlos, furious that he'd even think of wishing to marry Tecna against her will. Suddenly, Anagon raced around Timmy, so fast that he couldn't even see him, and before he knew it, he was bound in rope and fell to the ground. Timmy could hear Tecna's fists banging on the glass dome worriedly. Distracted by Tecna's wild pounding and sudden teary eyes, Timmy barely noticed Dumon pounce on him in the form of a great wolf, ready to bite at his flesh.

"Timmy…. Timmy…." Tecna attempted to cry out, but it was no use. Her voice would surely disappear forever if she tried any harder. It was so painful for her to even try that she knew it would destroy what little voice she had left.

"Dumon!" Gantlos ordered, "It's my turn now!" He made a sonic wave with his hands, cause Timmy to fly into the wall, his bounds broken. Tecna had now burst into fresh salty tears as she thought Timmy was severely injured from the failed fight for her freedom. Timmy however, was only dazed, he looked up as Gantlos turned to Tecna once again/

"Tecna, my dearest, those eyes shouldn't cry for someone who is not worthy enough to defend you." he told her softly, then vanished only to reappear on her side of the dome. He forcefully pulled her in close, and no matter how much she struggled to free herself, it was no use. Gantlos pulled her inward, and their lips met, only for Tecna to feel sick to her stomach. Timmy saw the whole thing, his eyes burned with so much rage that he couldn't hold it in anymore. Gantlos was going to pay!


	8. More Backup

**Chapter Eight: More Backup**

Timmy struggled to stand as he saw Gantlos kiss the love of his life forcefully. He raised his laser gun and growled angrily between his teeth.

"Hey Gantlos! No one dares kiss Tecna when she wouldn't even think of locking lips with a low life like you!" he shouted furiously. Gantlos turned sharply to see Timmy's laser aimed straight for him.

"You want a fight, boy, I'll give you a fight!" he vanished from Tecna's cell, leaving the sweet Enchantix fairy to collapse on the mattress, feeling weaker then ever. Then Gantlos reappeared face to face with Timmy, ready to do battle.

"I want a fight alright, and I'll die before you're wed to the beautiful Enchantix fairy that stole my heart!" Timmy continued, firing his laser gun finally. He continuously fired again and again until he noticed that he was surrounded by the five wizards.

"Let me deal with him first." Organ offered, shooting a strong blast to Timmy, who missed by only centimetres. Duman and Anagan both began to corner Timmy as he shot lasers at them, though it was futile. Tecna was watching Timmy lose a useless fight, banging against the glass of her dome desperately. Gantlos begins his own attack on Timmy, this time it would be clear to Tecna that he would be fatally scathed. She ponded the glass with her fists harder, but there was no effort in just making noise, she had to scream… but it would hurt. She forced herself to do the unthinkable.

"Timmy look out!" Timmy could her the voice from Tecna, but he worried that she strained her last bit of voice warning him. He turned to see Tecna is tears of pain and agony from losing the last of her voice. Tecna finally turned on the mattress holding her throat to ease the pain.

"Oh, my beautiful Tecna, why did you do this to yourself?" Timmy whispered, wanting to run to Tecna's dome to try to break her out. However, Gantlos stopped battling to be by Tecna's side.

"Tecna my sweet, why did you waste your precious voice, what little it is, on someone who isn't worth helping? You shouldn't have to suffer any pain for him." Gantlos asked softly. All Tecna wanted to do was raise her hand to refuse his comfort.

"Don't do this to me, my gorgeous angel with fairy wings. You need someone who will hold you, and protect you. Someone who isn't going to fail." he continued. Seeing Gantlos try and flirt with Tecna once again while she was in pain brought Timmy's blood to a boil.

"Gantlos," Timmy ordered harshly, "Leave Tecna alone!" Gantlos turned to Timmy with fierce eyes and a cruel smirk

"Later, my lovely," Gantlos whispered slyly to Tecna as he ran off, "I must finish what I started." As he continued to fight, Tecna struggled to lift herself off the soft mattress, but she was now too weak. Musa, however had been silent in horror at the scene before her. Her own best friend was being kissed against her will while those powerful criminals of wizards fought the only one she loved. If only she was set free, she would help Timmy battle them.

"Alright, enough pointless exchanging of attacks, time for me to finish this worthless boy off for good!" Valtor snapped, beginning to conjure up his own attack on Timmy. Tecna was seeing everything, and tried furiously to get up, but she was drained. However, there was one last glow of magic within her that would save itself until the last possible moment, it's source was unknown. Suddenly the windows of the room shattered to millions of glass shards as the five other scientists and the four wives appeared. Their wives were now in a fairy form.

"You never told me your wives were fairies too!" Timmy called out.

"Well surprise, surprise." Brandon chuckled. The scientists all took on a fighting stance as their wives stood beside them ready to attack.

"Let's get this party started." Riven teased, to turn suddenly to see an enchanting fairy with dark blue hair and blue eyes. He was entranced by her beauty, and was mesmerized when he stared.

"Who is that enchantment?" Riven asked in a daze to Timmy. Timmy chuckled, knowing how much Riven had teased him about being under Tecna's trance.

"Now who's the sap, Riven?" he laughed slightly, " I don't know who she is, but she sure knows Tecna." Riven turned furiously to the wizards with rage in his eyes. Then he raised his own weapon to fight them.

"No one should put that beautiful fairy in any harm, and whoever has will go through me!" he threatened as Duman faced him.

"Please, you're just as hopeless as your friend," he laughed, receiving a frustrated scowl from Riven.

"You wanna go, pal!" Riven continued, "Anything to defend that sweet fairy from scum like you!"

"My precious melody, not a chance!" Duman scuffed.

"If he thinks I'm going to lock lips with him, he's got another thing coming." Musa whispered to herself, then called out, "Whoever you are with the burgundy hairdo and the smoking hot eyes, take him down!"

"The name's Riven, gorgeous." Riven smiled as he gave her a wink and continued to battle. The fairy wives of the scientists had a fair advantage over the wizards, their powers were significantly stronger, keeping their opponent at bay for longer then the scientists themselves could. As the rest of them fought furiously, Nabu ran to the domes of both Musa and Tecna, approaching Tecna first because she needed the help.

"Tecna, do you remember me?" he asked her softly, "I'm here to set you free." Tecna nodded weakly, barely able to lift her head as Nabu turned to Musa.

"I'm one of the good guys!" Nabu reassured Musa, "I'm setting you both free."

"Thank you, kind stranger." Musa replied graciously. Then, a staff appeared in his hands and he used the magic to destroy the domes containing the two Enchantix fairies. Nabu carried Tecna in his arms courageously as Musa ran behind them. Suddenly, hands grabbed Musa by the waist, and a sonic attack shot Nabu from behind as he dropped Tecna.

"Nabu!" Layla, his wife cried out.

"Tecna!" Timmy called in a panic.

"You're going to pay for that!" they both yelled furiously in unison. However, Gantlos didn't listen as he picked up now slightly conscious Tecna in his arms. Now that she knew who had gathered her up, she began kicking wildly.

"Let her go, Gantlos!" Timmy ordered even more angrily then ever before.

"What are you going to do, you pathetic boy. You lost!" Gantlos laughed evilly.

"No, I won't give up Tecna, not even if it means I'd suffer dire pain!" Timmy protested. Suddenly, Tecna's flailing and kicking finally set her free, as did Musa giving Duman a swift kick in the shin to escape. Tecna stumbled toward Musa as they held hands and took off their masks. Musa warned all the fairies and scientists to duck and close their eyes as their Enchantix powers begin to be revealed.


	9. The Wizards Destroyed

**Well, second last chapter, and I'm done this one too. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Wizards Defeated**

Everyone crouches down and covers their eyes as the blinding light of both Tecna and Musa filled the room. However the wizards wanted to grab the two fairies before they could defend themselves. Gantlos tried to get closer to Tecna, to try and grab her again.

"Tecna, my precious, what is going on?" asked as he got near. Although, the fairies' bright light collided with them, enveloping them within it. It was too painful for them to stand. They were is horrendous pain, and the power and the light burned them.

"No!" the cried out in agony when the light beams burnt them.

"Tecna, my sweet, what are you doing to me?" Gantlos cried out as they vanish in the brightness of the fairies' powers. All that was left were piles of magic dust on the ground. Then the piles of dust disintegrated in the air. Once the light had disappeared, the scientists rose from their positions on the ground to be amazed at the events that had just took place.

"What was that?" Brandon asked as he stared out into the room, dumbfounded.

"Well it looked as if the Enchantix fairies' powers have destroyed the wizards." Nabu explained, turning toward the rest of the group, surprised.

"But how could Tecna do that when she was so weak?" Timmy asked worriedly.

"I have no sweet clue, Timmy." Sky replied as they turned to see the two fairies collapsed on the ground. Both Timmy and Riven rushed to the aid of the unconscious fairies.

"Tecna!" Timmy called in a panic as he gathered her in his arms and carried her to the rest of the group, as Riven did with Musa.

"I do not believe my eyes," Riven began breathlessly as he carried Musa, " a fairy with such a voice, a musical melodious tune… and her eyes so deep they bore into me like… beautiful blue jewels."

"Now who's whipped, Riven?" Brandon teased as he turned to see Riven staring at Musa with a transfixed expression on his face. As Brandon asked that, Riven's head turned to him sharply.

"Shut up Brandon!" Riven answered.

"Let's just take the women back to the ship." suggested Sky. And the scientists and their fairy wives returned to the aircraft so that Tecna and Musa would be tended to.

* * *

Timmy and Riven lay Tecna and Musa on two beds in the ship's infirmary when Karen and Lisa walked in. They were told that the scientists had found yet another Enchantix fairy, who Tecna knew quite well. They were also told that the two Enchantix fairies were drained of their powers and used the last of their enjoy to destroy the wizards that held them captive. Karen and Lisa had ran to the infirmary when the scientists returned to the aircraft to see the condition of the two fairies.

"Is this Tecna's friend?" Karen asked as she pointed to Musa's motionless body on the bed. She checked Musa for scratches or wounds.

"We, she knows Tecna very well." Timmy explained, staring down at Tecna worriedly as he wrapped a blanket around her.

"Oh, the poor thing's just drained of her magic, she just needs a lot of rest, must be exhausted." Lisa replied, referring to Tecna.

"We'll take good care of them, you just wait for a while and we'll call you with the results." Karen reassured them. Everyone left the infirmary except for Timmy and Riven, who watched Tecna and Musa endlessly.

"Just go, they'll be okay." Karen added, and the two left.

* * *

Timmy watched Tecna sleep, they had got the results and were told that the two Enchantix fairies were going to wake up soon. The she began to move in her bed. Musa had began to arouse too, so all there was left was to find out if Tecna was alright. Once Tecna had opened her eyes and sat up in the infirmary bed, Timmy embraced her so tightly, caressing her hair and rocking her in his arms.

"Tecna, I am so relieved that you're not hurt and that you're safe and sound. You have no idea how scared I was that those wizards would've harmed you. That… Gantlos was trying to take advantage of you when you knew that I love you, he wanted to marry you, didn't her?" Timmy asked, and Tecna nodded, about to open her mouth to say something, but Timmy continued.

"He made you feel uncomfortable, too, didn't he? But they just wanted to use your powers for their personal gain." TImmy went on rambling, "They wanted to steel your powers away from you and destroy you. I was so frightened for you and I wanted so badly to get you out of that dome and away from Gantlos! And… your voice, I'm just concerned that you've lost it for good… because of me. I never ever wanted you to lose it for my sake and i wish I could've prevented it. You shouldn't have wasted it on me, I love you too much for to hurt yourself for me. I care for you so much that I never want to see you hurt again. No one is going to take you away from me again, never."

"Timmy, I can speak again, don't worry yourself about it… and I love you too, so very much." Tecna smiled brightly at Timmy, and left him speechless. She could talk again, he could actually hear her voice without it being like a non-existent whisper, and it didn't strain her one bit. Even Musa was left shocked to hear her friend's voice again, and turned toward her.

* * *

**Surprise! Tecna can talk now! Next chapter is the last one!**


	10. Surprises for All

**Well, this is the last chapter and I am glad I'm finished this one too, as well as "The Realm of Default". I'll be doing "My Terrifying Past Pt. 2" and a new angle... get ready... A Bloom/Sky crossover with my DeviantArt Project, Winx Disney Princesses. Bloom will star in "Beauty and the Beast". Hope you're interested. **

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Surprises for All**

Timmy was immediately stunned by the fact that the love of his life, who he knew to have hurt herself if she spoke a word, could say anything now without being in serious pain.

"Tecna… you… you can talk, am I can hear you with having to pulling you to my ear." Timmy began in shock.

"Yes Timmy, I can talk like a normal person now, and it's all thanks to you." Tecna began.

"Me, how did I make this happen?" Timmy asked is surprise.

"When you came for me, I know you cared, I knew that you actually did love me not just because I was an Enchantix fairy with an easy trace to get hooked in. You loved me because i was me." Tecna explained, "And I love you too Timmy, and knowing that just made the pain…just… disappeared. You cured me Timmy."

"Of course I cared about you Tecna, I love you unconditionally and I will never let you go again, I promise." Timmy smiled, hearing Tecna's beautiful voice out loud for the very first time was everything he could ever dream of. Suddenly, the scientists and their wives walked in the infirmary.

"So who is this other Enchantix fairy we've uncovered." Bloom asked Tecna.

"She was my best friend from way back before I was trapped in the Omega Dimension. I just never knew I would see her again." Tecna explained, "We had so much it common and she cared about me."

"And what made it even better is we were both single." Musa laughed as Tecna let out a little giggle, remembering the good old days, "Yeah, even though we originated from different realms, we were quite the pair. Hey, Tec, remember the time I wished my stereo had better bass and you hooked it up with and awesome speaker system. Your technological skills are out of this world." Tecna just smiled at her long lost friend.

"That's not the only thing about her that's out of this world." Timmy smiled at Tecna, only to receive a bright smiled back.

"Definitely, and when she got kidnapped, I was devastated. I weeped for days and wished that it was me who was captured." Musa continued, "I only wished I couldn't saved her."

"Musa, you cried for me?" Tecna asked.

"Of course, you're my best friend, we has been since we were young." Musa told Tecna, "I'm just glad someone saved you and took care of you. And that I could see you again. Everything's over and now we can be together again. It'd be just like old times, right Tec?"

"Only this time, I have a boyfriend." Tecna gushed, leaving Timmy to have heat rush through his cheeks. It was so nice to hear Tecna actually be able to say these things about them, her voice overwhelmed him with emotions he never felt before.

"Well, I think spicy eyes over there has been looking at me." Musa turned to Riven, who was immediately entranced.

"Hey, gorgeous," Riven smiled.

"I'd like to thank you for fighting for our freedom… Riven, is it?" Musa asked.

"Sure is, you sweet musical melody." Riven answered.

"We I think those two are going to click just as well as you and I." Timmy chuckled at Tecna, and she smiled back.

* * *

A month later, Riven had discovered the true unconditional love that Timmy had felt with Tecna, but he had fallen for Musa. He started a webcam conversation with the others.

"Well, it's official, I'm whipped like pie topping." Riven admitted.

"Look who's seen the love sick side." Timmy chuckled.

"Okay, okay, so I knocked it before I tried it." Riven replied.

"It's about time you saw it our way." Sky laughed.

"Hey there was a time when Timmy would only talk about the exhibitions." Brandon added.

"That was true." Timmy admitted, "But now Tecna's the most important thing to me now."

"And Musa's the most important thing to me." Riven added.

"Hey guys… I wanna tell you a secret… I wanna prepose to Tecna." Timmy whispered.

"Me too. I think I wanna prepose to Musa too." Riven added.

"That's terrific, we wanna be right there when you two pop the question." Helia replied.

"Thanks." Timmy and Riven both replied in unison.

* * *

And so, Timmy and Riven had Tecna and Musa sitting in Timmy's riving room. They were both surprise and curious as to what they were going to say.

"Tecna…" Timmy began, going down on his knees.

"Musa…" Riven did the same thing as Timmy did.

"Will you marry me?" They asked in unison, opening separate ring cases.

"Oh… Timmy." Tecna gushed.

"Riven!" Musa cried out in surprise. They both hugged their boyfriends.

"Tecna… you're shimmering." Timmy noticed in surprise.

"You too, Musa. What's going on?" Riven asked.

"We're just so happy, it's an expression of true emotion." Musa explained as they shimmered tremendously in their boyfriends' arms

* * *

It had been a double wedding, Tecna and Musa had been truly and endlessly happy to have found unconditional love. Timmy and Riven had found the ones they wanted to be with for the rest of their lives. They would cherish and protect the Enchantix fairies for the rest of their lives, and Timmy's promise not to separate from Tecna again, and to protect her from any harm, was kept.

* * *

**And that, my amazing reviewers, is the story of "The Enchantix Fairy". I hope you enjoyed it. It was one of the shortest ones I ever wrote only because I didn't have many ideas for it. But it worked out anyway. **


End file.
